organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Sicarios
Los Sicarios are a Mexican Drug Cartel. Unlike most Cartels, they more so operate as an armed wing for hire. Other Cartels often hire their services to operate as either mercenaries, hitmen, or smugglers. a powerful Mexican Cartel. Their services are employed by the one side of strongest Cartels in Mexico, Los Espartano Cartel and their allies. They carry out assassinations, kidnappings, massacres, thefts/robberies, and defending their territory as well as others. Los Sicarios is highly organized, advanced, sophisticated, and technologically adept. As such they are considered to be very dangerous by Federal Agencies and Cartels alike. They can be easily identified by their signature "Blue Carnivall" masks which are worn by all members. History Founding In the late 1980s and early 90s, the Colombian Cartels began to loose power which eventually led to what is now the level of power and chaos possessed and caused by Mexican Cartels. During this time period, an excellent hitman operating in South America known simply as The Liquidator (AKA Hector) saw the opportunity to form his own Cartel and gain rise to power. Hector gathered various trusted associates of his and began small time drug manufacturing and smuggling and even offered services as computer hackers for hire. They operated primarily as smugglers, hitmen, and hackers for hire as well as small time meth distributors and manufacturers. Drug Wars begin When the Mexican Cartels grew strongly and were now heavily involved in fighting, Hector and his inner circle decided that Los Sicarios should not remain neutral, but to rather operate specifically as an armed branch a particular group of Cartel allies. Essentially mercenaries, only Los Sicarios also deals in their own drug dealing, trafficking and manufacturing within the territories of their allies/employers. The Cartels that hire them pay them at a steady rate and in return Los Sicarios gives their services to them for free. And in return for that Los Sicarios can freely manufacture, and sell drugs along their territories and smuggle them along their routes. Los Sicarios is heavily feared among Cartels in Mexico and are ranked as one of the most sucessful and secrative Cartels in South America. 2013 Deals In 2013, Los Sicarios made a deal with Zolnerowich Bratva agreeing to help them catch parrots in South America (Parrots are illegally worth a million dollars) inexchange for 50% of each parrot Los Sicarios caught. They also agreed to supply them with meth and help smuggle their trafficked slaves into America. Then Hector cracked a deal with a Frederico Nuñez the leader of Los Hombres de la Gabardina a 4 decade old Colombian drug cartel that as well as other things, insured mutual cooperation and support in expanding into Miami which the Zolnerowich Bratva then got in on. Cicada wanted to setup ports in Miami but saw The Wyld Bunch as a threat and teamed up with the Tringle Alliance to prepare for war, in attempts to avoid it Cicada hacked Wyld Bunch information and threatened to release it to the police, so they moved out. Ranks *'Dealer:' Dealers are not full members. They often are just low-level street dealers who don't know who they're working for. They just deal drugs on the streets and occasionally do some other very low-profile activity. *'Runner:' Runners are the lowest ranking full member. They mostly just bring contraband from point A to point B. Often delivering drugs to dealers, and supplying them with a defense weapon. Occasionally something higher profile. Due to their low rank, the fact that they're jobs are typically just walking from here to there, and the fact that they do not want to be identified as Los Sicarios by the dealers or by other Cartel while they walk the streets, they do not wear masks. *'Street Soldier:' Street Soldiers are the first rank to wear blue carnival masks. Their main role is robbery and gang warfare, however they can be used for other roles, they are general purpose. Often times soldiers are former militrary, occasionally law enforcement and sometimes came out of PMCs. Many are skilled combat drivers and marksmen. *'Sargento:' Sargentos oversee Runners and Dealers, make sure that everything is going okay. Sargentos often tag along with Runners for the first two months. if anything goes wrong, or is suspicious, they report it to their Captain and that gets up the chain of command. *'Specialists:' Specialists all fall under the same level of power. They are individuals who are highly skilled in what they do. **'Fear Mongerer:' Fear Mongerers are basically enforcers. They don't generally kill, they mostly just beat people up, shoot people in the leg, threaten people, harm people's families. Their job is really just to intimidate, typically if death becomes necessary a Liquidator is used. **'Smuggler:' Smugglers are experts at bringing large amounts of drugs across borders. **'Liquidator:' Liquidators are assassins. Los Sicarios only uses the best, as contract killings are one of their big businesses. Los Sicarios Hitmen have been proven capable of assassinated well guarded and high profile targets. **'Heavies:' Heavies are bodyguards. They typically guard Hector and the other top members. Heavies are generally ex military. Many come out of Mexican Special Forces. Some come straight out of Private Military Corporations such as Blackwater and Dyncorp, some even from Executive Outcomes. **'Hackers:' Hackers are highly paid computer experts. They have been shown capable of getting into extremely well protected sites, including government, corporate, and banks. **'Cooks:' Cooks are meth cooks. They are all highly skilled chemists who are capable of making meth that is at least 72% pure with their own formulas, however they all learn a formula that allows for 82% pure meth. **'Moles:' Moles are the eyes and ears of the Cartel. They go on the streets, listen to this, listen to that, get information. They may also infiltrate other organizations. Moles are extremely adept liars and manipulators, most are sociopaths as these traits tend to come with sociopathy. **'Propagators:' Propagators are propaganda experts. There are less of them than other specialists, and they have closer relationships with the Street Boss, Right Hand Man, and the Kingpin whereas most specialists (minus Heavies) really just report to their captains. Propagators do a lot of communication with both Captains and the top 3. *'Captain:' Captain's oversee a group of soldiers and specialists who primarily operate in a certain area. *'Street Boss:' Street Boss oversees the day to day operations and manages the Captains. *'Right Hand Man:' The Right Hand Man is the advisor to the Kingpin. They have an especially close relationship with propagators who give them top rate information of which the Right Hand Man hands over to the Kingpin. *'Kingpin:' The Leader of the Cartel. Holdings *'Mexico:' Los Sicarios maintains a very strong presence all throughout Mexico. *'Texas:' Los Sicarios have a strong and long established presence in all major Texan cities controlling a strong portion of the drugs and arms trade, and most of the contract killing trade. *'New Mexico and Arizona': Same status as Texas *'L.A': Los Sicarios have a well established presence there, due to the large amount of competition L.A is harder to control, but Los Sicarios still remains at the top of contract killing and kidnapping, and still makes good on drugs and arms. *'San Diego:' The Cartel recently came to San Deigo, but due to how close it is to their other holdings, expansion and establishment should be relatively quick so long as they do not encounter trouble. *'Florida:' Recently, Los Sicarios, Los Hombres de la Gabardina, and Zolnerowich Bratva moved in and took control of Miami with assistance of Cicada who for the trouble was granted use of the ports. What is now known as the "Miami Triangle" has a firm grasp on Miami and Sicarios are moving throughout the state of Florida. Members *'Kingpin': Hector *'Right Hand Man:' *'Street Boss:' *'Specialists'(Notable specialists, not all are listed):''' Weapons '''Pistols: Silenced Glock 17 (Hector's signature weapon) Glock 18 Glock 22 Desert Eagle Shotguns: AA-12 Sawn Off Shotgun Silenced Remington Model 11-87 Hector's other signature weapon) SMGs: MP5 MP7 Micro TAR-21 Assault Rifles HK416 HK417 AK-47 AK-94 ACR TAR-21 LMGs: M60 PKM MMGs: M2 Browning M131 Vulcan Explosives: Grenades RPGs AT4s Grenade Launchers Dragon Skin Armor Signature Vehicle Los Sicarios are known for famously using highly modified Mesa Jeeps. The Mesa already does an exceptional job offroad and is good against bullets, but it's modification have made it even stronger. Modifications *'Increased Armor: ' The Mesa's armor has been increased to a much stronger points where it can easily take several rounds from an AK-47. The glass is also stronger. *'Bulletproof Off-road tires:' The tires are hard to pop and do excellent offroad. *'Stronger engine:' The engine has been modified to allow the car to travel at 90mph without tipping over very likely. Current Status 3/21/2014: Chemists develop new formula for meth that is 88% pure Category:Drug Cartels